


stars sparkle at night (but your eyes are my only light)

by ghosted051



Series: my moon (friends with stars & lovers with the sun) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Im stuck in a loop on writing convos about stars, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guys help, its a trap where i only write the convo n nothing else, its rlly only like night time convos-, platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosted051/pseuds/ghosted051
Summary: the stars, sun & moon are incarnated within us.or, a late night conversation about the moon, sun and stars (including some adorable hair ruffling/stroking with some hand-holding)-sykkuno thought corpse was blessed by moon, for he looked ethereal with lidded eyes, a glowing outline given from the iridescent orb of night.unaware of his thoughts corpse continued, distracted. “i’d like to be your moon. i can illuminate your leaden moments, be there when you’re despondent and within grief's grasp.”sykkuno loved it when corpse was relaxed in these moments, eternally taut muscles faded and inaudible whispers of obtuse thoughts. it was during these rare seconds sykkuno could watch unabashedly.“i would end the hours of darkness, just so you could introduce the world to your graceful rise. i would die so you may live and watch with your golden eyes once more.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my moon (friends with stars & lovers with the sun) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209290
Kudos: 39





	stars sparkle at night (but your eyes are my only light)

**Author's Note:**

> so hi again XP
> 
> this was written on my phone again so I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE IF THE FORMAT IS HORRIFIC AND YOU WANNA GOIGE OUT YOUR EYES IN DISGUST. I WOULD GIVE MY VERY SOUL SO YOU MAY NOT SUFFER
> 
> :D hope you enjoy. theres an end note too so maybe read that as well?

“i love the moon, love what it represents.” corpse murmured. the sound muffled from burying his face in cocoa coloured hair.

a soft huff of amusement escaped upturned lips. sykkuno stretched a languid limb and reached behind, gently scratching unruly raven kissed curls.

“what d’you mean?” sykkuno drowsily hummed, words slurring with the siren call of sleep.

charcoal eyes lazily blinked, corpse sniffled. unhurriedly lolling his head back, he admired the view.

there was an ocean of black above them. flecks of bright lights dotted the moving sea.  _ oh,  _ how corpse adored the night sky. a whole galaxy that was forever out of reach, with beautiful streaks formed in varying shades of viridescent cerulean.

“it brightens up the darkness,” he regarded the bleached grin of the moon. “without it you wouldn’t see the allure of the night.”

the other gave a low considering noise and shifted, sinking further down onto corpses lap, gazing up at him. sykkuno thought corpse was blessed by moon, for he looked ethereal with lidded eyes, a glowing outline given from the iridescent orb of night.

unaware of his thoughts corpse continued, distracted. “i’d like to be your moon. i can illuminate your leaden moments, be there when you’re despondent and within grief's grasp.”

sykkuno loved it when corpse was relaxed in these moments, eternally taut muscles faded and inaudible whispers of obtuse thoughts. it was during these rare seconds sykkuno could watch unabashedly. 

“i would end the hours of darkness, just so you could introduce the world to your graceful rise. i would die so you may live and watch with your golden eyes once more.” 

a cold wind nipped at sykkuno’s nose and he sneezed. burying himself once more in his cotton scarf, hiding a vulnerable smile from the breeze.

sykkuno remained silent, absorbing poetic words. wistful murmurs meant only for his ears, and filed away each word, knowing he’ll repeat these late conversations when only the twinkling stars greet him.

corpse finally cast his distant charcoal eyes to sykkuno, and he made a coo at the sleepy doe gaze. a scarred hand ruffled through messy hair, pushing locks to the side, allowing greater access to sculpted features meant for ethereal gods.

“you would make a good sun, sykkuno. you can make the simplest things become iridescent. with your sugar sweet affection, anything will bloom.”

a hushed twinkling laughter escaped sykkuno. his hand still playing with tangled curls, he lowered it slightly. corpse fluttered his eyes closed and sykkuno took the opportunity to softly trace his eyebrows, gently smooth the others eyelashes.

sykkuno spoke, thoughtfullness dragging out his words. “i think… i think i would like to be the stars instead.” in answer to an arched brow, he explained. “the sun and moon are forever stuck in a cycle of sacrifice for eachother, while the stars must endure every single bout of grief.”

corpse puzzled through shut lids, confused.

“the stars are always there. whether or not we are able to see them, i’ll be here in your darkest nights, and i will stand beside you during the glimmering sunshine as well.”

-

_ the stars shall be here till the end of our lives, so be my darling moon till we fade. _

**Author's Note:**

> hallo stranger, hope youve been havin a slightly better than normal day cause tis better than a terrible day
> 
> so like ive been absolutely enhralled by the stars and late night convos BUT THEB I GET TRAPPED WITH A LOW WORD COUNT CAUSE I FOCUS ONLY ONT EH CONVOSS ;-;
> 
> also also i joined this uh corpsekkuno writinf discord a few months ago and i can firmly say my anti social and awkward ass has not said a single word BUT they have this FRICKIN cool as HECK library thinf where they post like links of fanfics and I LOVE IT
> 
> SO HALLO LIBRARIAN IF YOU SEE THIS, KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE YOU AND I WOULD DEFINITELY SPEAK TO YOU IF I WASNT SO NERVOUS
> 
> <3


End file.
